


I Adore You

by TetraTheTrashCan



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Masturbation, Short & Sweet, fight me, i kinda wrote this based on how i masturbate tbh, marifa is a naughty girl, marifa loves her brother, this is short, yes is ship marifa x popee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetraTheTrashCan/pseuds/TetraTheTrashCan
Summary: Marifa love's Popee, more than she should





	I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is Marifa x Popee. One sided, but it's still there. You don't like it, don't read it, simple.
> 
> Please be civil when commenting.

Marifa didn’t get too much time to herself, so when she did get the time, she made sure to enjoy it.

And what better way to enjoy your free time than to think about your older brother?

Oh, how Marifa adored her older brother. She loved him so much. He was everything to her. She’d be nothing without him. There was nothing in this world that could surpass her unhealthy obsession with her brother.

I wish you knew how much I want you

There she was, in her tent with her tights and panties down and legs splayed out on her futon. She removed her mittens and began playing with herself.

Oh, Popee. My beloved brother~

She moved her free hand to her still clothed chest, rubbing and kneading what she could. Small, barely audible moans escaped her lips. It being loud enough for only someone within the tent to hear. 

I need you

She began rubbing her clit in a circular motion. All while imagining the many things she’d wish to do with Popee.

I’d do anything you’d want

Her movements became faster, her volume also becoming more audible. She was in bliss.

I adore you

She began to fantasize about Popee slamming her down on this cot, fiercely ramming into her. Her moaning his name without care and him doing the same. The thought was just wonderful

I crave you

He’d be rough, making sure that she’d be screaming his name in the end. All while whispering his affection in her ear. All the sweet things she wanted to hear him say. The image almost made her come right then and there

I love you, Popee

Finally, with her hips bucking in the air, she came. Her juices dripped onto the futon. She’d have to clean it later. Swiftly, she slipped up her panties and tights, putting on her gloves soon after. After tidying up her hair, she stepped out of the tent.

Oh how she adored her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you want to leave any constructive criticism in the comments, feel free to


End file.
